Highschool Au
Intro This story will include daring fights, dragons getting their wings ripped off and DEATH so much DEATH !! Haha , its actually and alternate universe story about al the Wof charctors going to highscholl.(As peoples) The Pov will be switching from the different dragonets of destiny.( first one Starflight , second Tsunami and so on and on) Only in this fanfic will you be able to find Morrowseer as a crazy social/history teacher!Or Whirlpool as a sciece tacher. Charactors like Fatespeaker will be comming in later , (it may seem like Sunnyflight in the story but some Fateflight will show up as well) Oh, yeah crazy shipping will happen in this fanfic. Becuse well, its highschool. It would have the same drama if i didnt add the craziest pairings that dont make sence in the cannon! Excuse the terribleness of chapter one, im havent written in a while and im trying a new style. Please read and comment :D SIDE NOTE As A bad author I completly forgot about this, and as a New Years resolution I want to finish the stories that I started. But since its been so long a lot of my ideas have changed (LikI if I was to redo chapter one he would have meet Fatespeaker already..) Sooooooo chapter 2 will properly be the real start of the story now. So you can skip chapter one as its properly no longer revelant. Chapter two is about moon!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Side side note: I lied, chapter one will be important because Starflight and the other are still getting chapters. Updated/ chapter 3 updated chapter 4 I think this one is my fav! Chapter 1 Starflight Chapter 1 “First day of school, get up!” Starflight could hear his father call out to him. Its not like I would have forgotten thought Starflight. He was dreading this day since his father had to move for his new job in America of all places! It had only been a couple of weeks since he left his home country of South Korea. Yet he already missed all his old friends, the culture, and especially the language. Luckily he had been taking classes in English for a very long time, but a large part of it didn’t make sense to him still. People complained about how Korean was tricky, they should try to learn English and see how hard that is! Also, the part that worried him the most was going to a high school. Being the new kid from a new country would be all that the rest of the kids would judge him from. If I want to be known as something else other then the new kid , I’ll have to make a great impression for the first day of school Starflight thought. He got dressed in school appropriate clothing, of slacks a dress shirt and tie. Lastly he put on solid black glasses. That was another thing, he was blind in one eye. He could see just like any other person out of the left eye but the right was cloudy with blindness. A while back he decided that wearing classes all the time was far better then people looking away with disgusted looks after seeing the milky eye. He was going to be labeled as the foreign new kid who’s blind. Just great thought Starflight. Hopefully the actual school was going to be better then what he was thinking it out to be. He ran down stairs to grab his lunch that his dad had made for him. Who was already laying on the couch as if the matter of making a simple sandwich was too difficult. “Good luck on your first day of school, “He said. “Yeah you too, don’t be too mean to the kids,” replied Starflight. “Don’t beat up any kids the first day either, I don’t want to be phoned by the principle today,” He jokingly said to his son. His dad was a Engineering professor. And in his spar time he liked inventing. It was just the two of them. He had never known his mother. She had left the pair of them when he was only a baby. Too this day Starflight still didn’t know why. And he never asked his father, the subject was taboo in the household. A group of kids were all mushed together at the bus stop. Some were chatting with friends that they had not seen since the last school year. Others were bourdly playing on their cell phones. None of them seemed to concerned about him, which was totally fine by him. Perhaps it would be better if nobody noticed him. When the bus arrived all the kids rushed in.Starflight managed to find a seat by himself. Just as he was getting comfortable he saw a girl practically fly onto the bus. “We were just about to leave miss, lucky you came when you did. Otherwise you would be walking,”Said the bus driver. He didn’t look liked he cared all to much though. The girl was either grade nine or ten. She had a babyface, so it was hard to tell. She also had shoulder length fluffy golden hair, and Green eyes. She wore all pastels, even her book bag was constructed out of pastels and had wings sown to the back. Compared to other girls she was definitely shorter by a couple inches. She was looking for a place to sit, the bus had already been mostly filled up. There was a couple seats here and there- “Not here freak,” Said a popular girl. A couple girls around her were giggling. Some of there other girls moved there book bags to cover the seat besides them. While others who didn’t want to make such bold statements just turned their heads away. “Miss , I need you to sit down,” The bus driver yelled. She searched drastically for a seat. When her eyes met Starflights he gave her a simple nod.She quickly rushed to his aisle and sat down. The bus then started to move. She looked sadly at her bad that she had propped on her lap, took a deep breath then turned with a completely new adituid “Hi , your new here. My name in Sunny. What’s your name?” “Starflight,” He stammered. “You have an accent,” She stated “Where are you from?” At this point she had turned her body inward and generally actually seemed liked she was interested in my life. You cant be the lonely new kids forever thought,Starflight, its time to go out and make some friends! Don’t be your regular self, try to act interesting. “I’m from Seoul-.” Sunny cut him off “That’s in China right?” “Um, close ,” Starflight said.But not really he thought.”Its actually the capital of South Korea.” “Oooooh tell me more!” She asked. “Well it’s the plastic surgery capitol of the world.” “REALLY , So you have plastic surgery done?” Starflight laughed “No,no no,” They chatted all the way to school. Right before they got off Starflight asked “ Why were all those girls picking on you?” Sunny looked down, not nessiarly sad, more slightly bothered. “They think I’m a freak,” “Your anything but a freak, Sunny” She turned around and took off one of the long sleeve gloves that he didn’t notice before that she was wearing. “They make fun of me because of this!” She revealed her right hand that was servily scared and burn marks around the three fingers she had. Her pinky the next one over , were missing. It was obviously an accident that got two of her fingers cut of. “Ever since this happened a lot of the student think I’m a freak. A lot of my friends left me because of it,” She sadly muttered. Great you made her upset , thought Starflight. How do I make her feel better? Maybe showing that she not alone…. “Sunny your not a freak, if anything I am.” Starflight said as he took off his classes. At first she didn’t get what he was talking about. Then the connection happened. “Oh,” She looked down, then up “No I’m not, come on were going to be late for Social if we don’t hurry up!” Sunny said as she grabbed Starflights hand. “Wait, how do you know my schedule??” Sunny just laughed. Things were looking up for Starflight, he already found a friend and it was just the first day of school! Chapter two Moon had started the new school year the way that she had ended the last one. Reading a book in a corner. Sometimes she wished that she could be outgoing like the other girls in her class. She just had a hard time...excreting herself. And as the years went by she found that the rest of her class stop giving her chances to eat with them or to do projects. She had succefull put herself in a position of being alone. Moon sighed and empty heartily attempted to read her book. If only I had the courage to go out and talk to someone she thought to herself as she pulled a lock of her black hair behind her ear. She watched as passing students walked by. Most of the older students were happily visiting with friends that they haven't seen throughout the summer break. One of the students walked through the hallways uncertain.Deffinitely a new student. He wore a pair a new jeans and a brand shirt. Even though the weather outside was hot he wore a sweater as if it was out of habit then out of necessity. Moon found herself staring more then she should have. His hair was an ash blond colour, neatly cut to be shorter in the sides and tossed perfectly in the front. His skin was as smooth as porcelain and about the same colour. Not exactly something you would expect for a boy. The newbie boy must have sensed hat she was watching him, he turned to face her. Even though Moon knew she should be ashamed to have got caught staring at him. She couldn't help but notice how insanely blue they were,almost unnaturally so. He opened his mouth as if to call her out then he decided not to. He turned away and walked a few paces. And stopped once more. Turned around and started to walk towards her. They were both blushing furiously. Moon imagined what she must look like to the boy. With her bright read face and black hair sideswept into bangs. She generally liked to be in style when it came to clothes. As the summer trends were crop tops and high waisted shorts or skirt, that's what she wore. "My names Winter," he slurred. His face was turned the other way. Moon froze for a second " Hi," in a sheepish voice, then a bit louder "I'm Moon." At the moment the bell rang out, telling the students to get to class. They both looked at each other awkwardly and left to their separate path with a brief nod to each other. As moon walked to her class another student caught up to her, kinkajou? Was that her name? She was the youngest of their year but famously got along with everyone. She dyed strands of Funky colours into her hair and wore equally colourful clothes that clashed furiously. Added with about a thousand bows and hair clips, she sure was something else. As she caught up to Moon she placed a hand on her shoulder which mad her uncomfortable. "The new boy talked to you!" She chimed "What was it like," she asked but it was more like her gawking after the boy. In a mild voice "All he said was what his name was, nothing else" "Lame," she replied but somehow it was in a energetic way. "He's kinda dreamy, don't ya think?" Chapter 3 The classes on the first day were always boring thought Kinkajou as she twiddled her feathery pink pencil around her fingers. This year they had been assigned a really boring home room teacher. Whirlpool , out of all possible teachers they got the most drawn out boring one. Just her luck for the beginning of the year. She sighed and leaned back on her chair, no longer trying to listen to the teachers nattering on the importance of dress code or organization skills. Like she would need those. No, she had plans for this year. Plans to become even more popular then she already was! She pulled out a glittery notebook and started making a to do list. On the top she scribbled out generic things such as dates for school activities and homework (which she knew she wasn't getting any today anyways, it was just the first day). She nibbled on her glossy pink lips while thinking about what to write next. Kinkajou looked around the classroom at the other bored students, only a few we're actually paying attention. To what Whirlpool was lecturing about. The quiet girl Moon was listening actively. She doesn't have many friends thought Kinkajou, that's it, I know what I'm doing today she thought. Become Moons friend!!! (Circled in purple and pink glitter pens). Whirlpool turned around from facing the whiteboard, she tried to act like she was paying attention to him go on about nothing . Just then the door opened, the new kid walked in looking mildly annoyed. She blushed, there was no denying that Winter was very very very pretty. Very. "Ah, you must be the transfer student," Whirlpool said. "You must have gotten the memo then," he snarked back. A couple of the popular kids and the jocks laughed under their breaths. Whirlpool didn't look to impressed at him, he just shook his head "You better take your seat young man." She leaned forward on her desk with her hands propped up on her face. Winter just shrugged and walked to the back of the class. A couple of the jocks tried to make eye contact with him, as to approve of his disobedience to the teacher. He didn't look at any them, as if he was above them all. Kinkajou liked that, she didn't know why, but she did. She wondered what group Winter would get in, he could probably fit in any of the sporting groups. He looked like an athlete. If he played his cards right he could be with the popular kids. kinkajou pulse fluttered with the thoughts of Winter sitting with her and her friends for lunch or group projects. She turned around to see him writing in his own notebook. So mysterious she thought. She made another memo in her book, Get a boyfriend (with a heart beside it) she smiling contently as she closed her book just as the bell rang. "Remember to not loiter in the hallways to your next class," called out Whirlpool over the instant talking of the classmates. Kinkajou packed her belongings and statically waiting in the hallway for Moon to walk out. When she did come out she instantly started talking to her as if they were best friends their intire life's. "That was suuuuchh a boring class, I can't believe we have him every day in the morning for the whole semester!" She whinnied. "Umm, I didn't mind it'" replied Moon timidly. She always spoke in a soft tone. Moon wasn't someone who stood out in a crowd. Yet, she was very pretty. You could tell she worked hard to achieve a certain look. Kinkajou didn't follow trends, she wore whatever she wanted and it seemed to have worked out so far. Kinkajou smiled "I think we should be friends!" Moon looked startled "We've only spoken once before this and even that was for less then a minute." "But that's the fun thing about friendship! It doesn't matter that we don't know each other. thats the whole part of becoming friends with someone you don't already know silly!" Chapter 4 Being a star wasn't easy. Qibil know that being on the football team would get him attention, he just didn't think it would be this much. He couldn't walk down the halls without glances coming his way. Last year he had been a nobody in a crowd of many faces. After the summer football boot camps he had somehow gained popularity. He had put on a lot of muscle weight over the summer, and he had to admit that he looked good. It wasn't that he was vain... He had just realized that there was a certain time in every Youngs mans life when he had to learn how to use hair gel. And find a deodorant that wasn't Axe. And figure out the best type of jean and brand shirt combo. The list went on and on. The other guys on the football team guided him through this tough time of social class of the highschool body. He ran through his hair as he walked through the hallway, he saw a group of girls giggle and blush when he walked past. They had never done that before he thought. He didn't mind though. He flashed them a grin and stuffed one of his hands into his football jacket. They giggled some more. Qibil hopped that he had done that right. Flirting and charm were reveltivitly new concepts to him. In all truth he had never had a girlfriend in his entire life. He opened the door to his new locker and started putting his excess books into it. He heard a body flop against the locker beside him. "Guess what?" Qibil turned to face his best friend, Umber. "What?" "I got the new expansion pack for Dungeons and Dragons. And we could totally play it after school, and mom bought some chips so basically we have a party. He paused. Or not, I guess you don't have to talk to your best friend." He waited for a few beats then grumpily turned around. "Wait! Don't go. You know there's nothing else in the world I'd rather do then hang out with you but..." "But what?!" "I have practice after school." Umber rolled his eyes. "You always have practice. That's all you do now! Football this, football that! I'm starting to feel you don't want to be friends anymore." A stranger would never believe that Umber and Qibil were best friends. Expectially after the summer. Qibil was larger than Umber would properly ever be. Qibil was falling into the circle of jocks while Umber had stayed in the circle of nerds. They couldn't look more different, Umber was shorter and slimmer. He had ash blond hair with a slight curl and eyes that stood out in a crowd. A goofy friendly smile usually followed where ever he went. Except now of course. "How about after school? I could even stay over." "On a school night?" Fake gasped Umber. He smiled which made Qibil happy. He added "You better not be late." "How dare you even consider that I would be late?" He mocked in his deepest gruffness voice he could muster. The voice he used when the got really into their characters for the board games they played. At the moment the bell rang. "We better get to class" Umber said as they fist bumped and headed the way to they heir home room. On the way Qibil pondered how he would every balance his new life with his old. He knew he couldn't completely give up his old life, Umber was his best friend and he hoped it would stay that way forever. He also couldn't disappoint the football guys. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)